Iron Maiden Avalon
by Cerridwen Aerin Ellorin
Summary: What if Anna wasn't chosen! Set 4 years after the Shaman Fight. Reminiscing, and then some. Ren Tao gets NERVOUS! O RR PLEASE!
1. Fate's Children

Points of View

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** As this is my first Shaman King fic, please be gentle with the R/Ring! This takes place several years after the last Shaman Fight, and our heroes are cool 17 year-olds. Sort of A/U: With Yoh declared as the Shaman King, the world turns into that ideal utopia he had so dreamed about and peace returns to both humans and shamans. What if Yoh and Anna weren't promised to each other, and his grandparents and father thought of another, more suitable candidate? Yoh X OC, Ren X OC, and the reason why Hao acts so bitter and venomous towards the world. That reason why Hao is acting so *&^#$% is because of...an OC~~~!!! XD Yeah, I think I have to crown myself the OC Queen. Remember this as a fan fic only, so everything in here is just pure cock and bull story, nothing more, nothing less. Hey, even villains have to have their sob stories, right, look at Soujirou Seta...^^;; Anyway, X Los also has a problem, and that is...OHMIGOD Iron Maiden Jeanne wants to RETIRE?! R/R PLEASE~~~!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shaman King and all its characters; I wish I could own Bason and Amidamaru's spirit ball modes, though...***-^o^-*** they are ABSOLUTELY so KAWAII~~~!!! I own the OC's portrayed herein. Rating may go up in some later chapters, but for the majority throughout, it's PG-13. What is it about ME and the number 4?! ^^;; Anyway, R/R PLEASE~~~!!!

Jeanne

I'm so tired...so tired.

It's not because I want it all to end.

The world is still filled with sinners, and I have to make sure to enlighten them.

I have to show them the light that is in their hearts...

I have to show them true justice.

I still have so many things to do.

I still have so many things to teach them.

But my body is growing tired.

I want to stay still, but my body is growing tired.

I must not give in.

No, I must NOT.

As long as there are still sinners in this world...

I will not surrender.

No.

I will NOT.

Lysearg

I could feel your sadness.

I could feel your despair.

Why must you always have to take it all upon your self?

The burdens of the world are much too great.

Don't you get tired?

Don't you feel like crying sometimes?

You know you really don't have to act so brave all the time.

There are times that you can cry if you feel like it.

Or is it because that you are too tired to cry anymore?

Why do you have to bear it all by yourself?

Why do you have to do it all by yourself?

Time had been too long, and I am too weak to even think.

What had been gone?

What have I done?

Time is cruel, so cruel.

But whatever happens...

I will always be

HERE...

Yoh

Time is such a cruel thing.

It goes on and on without waiting for anything.

It plods on, 

With it fate.

But no matter how much we try to stop time...

It still goes on.

And on.

And on.

Waiting for the day when it would finally end.

Waiting for that one day when everything would cease to what or who it was, or will be.

Who was I?

Who was he?

Were we really one?

Alas, I will never know

For time has taken away what little precious time we had left

And he has gone.

And I will never know.

Yes.

I will never know.

Hao

I am tired.

So tired.

I want it all to end.

But they still keep stopping me.

When will they ever learn

That they cannot, and will EVER not, stop a god?

I am tired of being hunted.

I am tired of being feared.

I am tired of everything!

I want everything to end!

I can't go on like THIS!

But still

They stop me.

Aren't they tired about everything, too?

About fearing me

About hating me

About trying to think of ways of killing me.

I am tired

And if they're not

I will still have to try and stop them

From trying to stop me.

And it will go on

And on

And on

And on

And on.

It will not stop.

It will not.

I still feel empty

After all these years

And even if I successfully managed to kill all of them

Purge this world of worthless dregs and shamans...

The void I feel

Would still be there.

Why do I

Feel empty...?

Ren

Shadows

Come and try taking me.

They cover me

And I could 

See nothing

Feel nothing

Hear nothing.

Shadows 

I have so many shadows...

And even if I try to act brave

I know that deep inside my heart...I am really frightened of them,

These shadows...

I feel cold,

And the shadows come and chase after me

Even if how much I tried to run.

Shadows

Will still come

And they will not stop.

They will come

And they will be happy,

For I had been lost.

And now a shadow's child has come home...

Fate's Children

"Here you go, boy."

"Gee, thanks, Mister!" Yoh Asakura gave him a hearty grin. "I really appreciate it!"

"No problem." The old postman was smiling at him. "You sure have a lot of friends."

"Yeah, they really miss me that BAD, so there."

The old postman laughed. "I could definitely see why, boy. Well then, I'll see you when I see you."

He leaves, scooting off in his dark blue mail post scooter. There was a clatter of old wooden gates, then the sound of wooden sandals clopping on the stone pathway.

"Master Yoh..." A ghost of a silver-haired _samurai_ appeared right beside him then looked at the many letters and a small package his master was holding in his hands. "Letters...?"

"Yep, arrived by snail mail this morning. Gee. I wonder who could've missed me so terribly as to send me these?" Yoh looked through the letters one by one. "Hmm...here's one from Tamao, then here's one from Horohoro...no mistaking that leaf ANYWHERE...Manta...Ryu...HEY! I even got one from ANNA~~~!!!" He turned SD. "Although...this is a REAL bad thing..."

"Why so, Master Yoh?"

"The only times Anna would WRITE to me is to ask if I still do those 40 km laps every single day. And that's like..." Yoh counted on his fingers, then blinked. "2 times a week..." 

"2 times..." 

"At least she's not yet hauling herself up here by means of DHL." Yoh looked through the letters again, then he slowly smiled. "Eh heh, and I've got one from Ren Tao, too. Gee. I wonder how he's doing right now, the last time he wrote me, he was stuck somewhere in London..." 

"London?" 

"Very far away." Yoh then looked at the small package, then instantly turned white. "Gee, I keep hoping Anna would forget to send me THESE..." 

"?" The _samurai_ ghost floated over to get a closer look. "What're those, anyway?" 

"45 pound lead weights." Yoh turned SD. "It's a good thing the post office didn't charge extra...but then again, I guess Anna must've found a way to have those post guys off her small packages she sends me..." 

"..." 

"Well then Amidamaru, I still have to get to school!" Yoh grinned then went towards the old inn's main building. "I guess I'll have to use these later, lest Anna would make another surprise visit. The last time she did, she almost sent me running off the cliff..." 

"Right you are, Master Yoh!" 

The birds were still singing as the 17 year-old youth went in. Yes, it was going to be one fine day. 

"KKKIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!!! I'm going to be late for SCHOOL~~~!!!" 

There were sounds of _shoji_ screens banging shut, crunching sounds as feet trod upon loose gravel, and chaos as the culprit in question headed straight towards the old worn stone steps of the old Shinto temple that very early morning. 

"MINAMI~~~!!!" The _shoji_ screen opened again, and an old man peeked out. "YOU COME BACK SOON AFTER CLASSES, YOU HEAR~~~?! YOU STILL HAVE TO DO THE WATER DIVINATION~~~!!!" 

"HAI~~~!!!" 

"And DO keep out of TROUBLE~~~!!!" 

"I WILL~~~!!!" 

That said, the old man slid the _shoji_ screen shut and was content. 

17 year-old Minami Sendouji ran as fast as her legs could carry her, a piece of toast clamped in her mouth, hurrying down the steps of their ancient family temple without err. The sun was already rising in the horizon, and as Minami could see, if she lags just a tiny bit, she would be missing the bus. 

"~~~~" Minami turned SD. "Why did those water goblins have to choose last night to have a frigging rave party?! Now all toilets are throwing UP. Honestly, why can't Kyousuke act MORE like the heir he was SUPPOSED to BE~~~?!" 

She thought of her older brother for a split second, with his impossibly long, fine gorgeous silver hair and 300 kilowatt smile, and she became even more irritated. "Yeesh, the ONLY thing he's good at is flexing his facial muscles to make all of those girls faint. Why do I always have to do ALL his dirty WORK?!" 

She then ran towards the bust stop, and saw several of other girls like her waiting for the bus to take them right in the city, wearing the Yukihara Senior High School girl uniform: dark blue short jackets with long sleeves over sky blue vests, starched white blouses from which sky blue/dark blue sashes were tied up into fluffy ribbons and dark blue short pleated skirts; a pair of knee-length baggy socks and a pair of black baby doll shoes on their feet. Their school seal was emblazoned upon their left breast pockets, along with their white-plate ID's. 

The bus was just coming to a stop when Minami reached the bus stop (pretty redundant....^^;;), and she climbed in without incident right after her other schoolmates. She exchanged a smile here and there, then headed straight towards the back, where she could be alone reading her notes for that upcoming test in Biology. 

She sighed and thankfully sat down, munching on her toast as was allowed, as she opened her gold and brown Jansport to retrieve her notes. Just as she thought that she was all alone, she felt a cold blast of air, then she glared at her companion as if she would death glare a guy who happened to cross her in volleyball practice. 

"Can IT, YUKI, I've ENOUGH trouble with the water GOBLINS, I just CAN'T concentrate on YOUR otherworldly matters dealing with your lost PUSSYCAT for NOW," Minami growled, her eyes devilish little slits, as a gargantuan twitch pulsed on top of her head. 

A pale ghost of an old woman with wide, staring eyes like that of a frog sniffled and howled out of sight. SD Minami sighed, a small white cloud escaping her mouth, then she reverted her attention back to her notes. But before she could do so, something caught her attention and she looked casually out of the window. 

A guy was casually pedaling on a mountain bike on the bicycle lane right beside the bus she was on, a pair of orange headphones in his ears. She noticed a _samurai_ ghost flying right beside him, and they seemed to be talking about something, but Minami doubted if he could hear anything the ghost was saying, as he had his headphones in his ears. But he was nodding every now and then, and a smile was forming on his lips. 

The guy suddenly blinked then looked at the bus beside him, and in so doing, the 2 of them met face to face. Minami stared at him until the guy broke into a grin and gave a small wave, to which he promptly disappeared around the bend, and the bus took the other direction. 

"..." Minami thought it was really weird.

Then she realized she was almost at the school gates and instantly forgot everything else.


	2. Meetings

Meetings

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hao-sama is a **GOD**. Hao-sama is **GORGEOUS**. Hao-sama is just SO...**HIMSELF**...***sigh, DROOL*** @.@ Why does he HAVE to be so frigging cute anyway?! That guy's going to give me a REAL heart attack. **HAO-SAMA~~~!!!** *o*

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shaman King and Asato Tsuzuki + 12 original Shikigami (do you now KNOW who my favorite, FAVORITE character is, right NOW?! 3 3 3),as they're owned by their respective authors. I ONLY own the OC's and new Shikigami I'll be introducing herein. 4 years after the Shaman Fight, and they're bigger, badder, meaner, better. Need I say MORE?! 3 3 3 

_Shoukanshi_

"Kotone! Are you all packed?"

"Yes, Mama."

"OK. We'll wait for you by the car."

"OK!"

Kotone Takizawa slammed her suitcase shut and took time to look around the room. Yes, she was sure going to miss it. 

But...

"Kotone-sama..."

Kotone turned around and blinked. Her Power Spirit suddenly appeared right beside her. "Hn? _Ne_, what's the matter, Asato?"

"_Ano_..." Asato suddenly turned into a minute puppy spirit ball, his usually standing mocha ears drooping. "Are we really leaving?"

"Yes." Kotone nodded. "Mama thinks it's best."

"But...but..."

"Besides...you've been telling me how you want to see the city, right? And it'll be fun! Just like the old times. You know, you, me, and Yocchan together!" Kotone nodded. "It'll be GREAT!"

"Yoh-sama?"

"_Hai_. So don't be depressed, Asato. We'll all be back in Izumo someday."

"Kotone!" 

"Coming, Mama!" Kotone looked over at her Power Spirit closely, who was still depressed. She gave him a pat on his head. "Don't worry, Asato, once we've settled in we'll head straight to Yocchan's place. He'll be so surprised! And he'll be really pleased to see you."

"..."

"And we'll have fun together..."

"..."

"And I'll bake some cookies. How does that sound, _ne_, Asato?"

Chibi puppy spirit ball Asato's drooping mocha ears sprung into stiff attention. "Cookies?"

"And apple crumble cake. Well...we have to buy the ingredients at LEAST before we visit Yocchan. Would that be fine by you?"

Chibi puppy spirit ball Asato's bushy mocha tail wagged vigorously, his eyes closed happily. 

"**_HAI!_**"

"Kotone!"

"Coming over!" Kotone nodded at Asato. "Let's go, Asato. Yocchan's waiting."

Chibi puppy spirit ball Asato's bushy mocha tail wagged even more vigorously.

"**_HAI!_**"

Kotone grabbed her last suitcase and headed out of her room without looking back. Yes...they would all be back someday.

"Flight 239 bound for London, ready for take-off. All passengers please proceed to Gate E. Flight 239 bound for London, ready for take-off. All passengers please proceed to Gate E..." 

***_Now why would I even go back, I just went THERE,_*** a young man thought irritably as he pushed his trolley up front. There were several passengers going about their own daily businesses all around him, and their lively talk and laughter irritated him even more.

***_Can't they even learn to talk more QUIETLY?!_*** he thought again.

"_Bocchama_," a spirit of a soldier in ancient Chinese armor garb appeared right beside him. "It's just a few ways off to the arrival area..."

"I know, Basson." 

"Your older sister would be waiting to greet you back."

"I know."

"She's very anxious to see you."

The young man let out a long, suffering sigh, as if he was just trying to calm himself down seconds before he totally blows his stack off. "And I'm very ANXIOUS to see her TOO, I want to KNOW what frigging reason she HAS in dragging me back earlier than was supposed TO. I wonder if our dear father has kicked the bucket yet."

"None of that sort from the letter you read aloud several hours ago, _bocchama_."

"Yeah, but it SURE sounded like something really TERRIBLE happened!" The young man's slanted gold eyes narrowed. "I just hate this...and here I was planning to go to that Swiss skiing trip before heading on HOME...**GRRRRR**..."

"REN~~~!!!"

A young woman with long dark green hair was waving at the young man from somewhere behind the barriers set up along the walkway (^^;;) of the arrival area, oblivious from the many death glares she was receiving from her other companions squeezed up front with her. She waved again. "REN~~~!!!"

"..." The young man turned minute. "Why doesn't she WAVE a huge silken banner, while she's at IT?! This is so embarrassing..." he muttered.

He then met the young woman a little while later (as she pushed stragglers out of her way). She gave a big smile. "Hey. You don't look like you're really glad to see your older sister, Ren Tao. How are you, little brother? I've missed you SO much."

"Spill IT!" Ren Tao exclaimed. "What HAPPENED?! Did something terrible HAPPEN?! The way you wrote that LETTER~~~"

"Hold it. Aren't you even going to give your big sister a hug?!" Jun Tao asked, blinking.

"I've no time for HUGS ANYMORE~~~!!! Now what the HELL HAPPENED?! I just dropped off to SLEEP then the MAID comes in and brings me that LETTER and I had to raise HELL back at London just to get the FIRST available flight back to TOKYO~~~"

"Calm down REN! Yeesh. What's gotten into YOU?"

"JUN~~~!!!" Ren has become all-out ballistic. "Now tell me WHAT-THE-HELL-HAPPENED?! Did somebody hurt YOU~~~?!"

"No."

"Somebody besmirched the honor of the Tao FAMILY?!"

"No."

"The _kyonshii_ are staging a hundred year STRIKE?!"

"No."

"Father wants to move into the CITY?!"

"Not even close."

"Then WHAT~~~?!" 

"Father decides it's high time that you find yourself a little bride," Jun said simply.

"Oh." Ren was silent for a few seconds, then realization hits him. His pointed shark's fin coiffure shot all the way up to the ceiling. "**WHAAAATTTT~~~~!!?!?** **That's ALL you dragged me from LONDON FOR~~~?! I can't BELIEVE YOU~~~!!! I THOUGHT SOMEBODY DIED OR SOMETHING~~~!!! Jun, have you REALIZED I've been without SLEEP these past few days because of those FINISHING EXAMS then you DRAG me out of my BED at 4 A.M. in the MORNING just because I HAVE to FIND MYSELF a LITTLE BRIDE~~~?!?!**" 

"..." Jun had her fingers stuck in her ears, then she looked over at her younger brother, blinking. "Are you finished...?"

"JUN~~~"

"Oh, you're still as fiery as ever, Ren. Don't worry. I've got it ALL figured OUT!" Jun turned minute and patted her own minute little brother, who had a very, VERY dangerous black aura emanating from him due to lack of sleep and frustration and disbelief and pretty much everything else. "Mother's persuading Father in looking for choices other than those recommended by those astral divinations our family's been so dependent on for a couple hundred of years that's already passed. And I think Grandfather's agreed to it, too. There aren't really much to choose from in China: either they're part of our very farthest cousins or they're already taken or they simply don't want to marry with the Tao. So...while Father's thinking it over, I'll look for suitable candidates for YOU~~~!!!"

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...**"

"But...if Father wouldn't AGREE to that, then...I'll help you 2 elope or something! Is it a deal, Ren?"

"I don't WANT IT~~~!!! I don't WANT to get MARRIED YET~~~!!! NO-FRIGGING-WAY~~~!!!" Ren yells.

"Right. And I'm a _bodhisattva_." Jun smiled and dragged her younger brother off together with his trolley. "Come on, we're having a welcoming party for you up in full swing! Cook didn't prepare THAT 345 lauriat course for NOTHING, you KNOW!"

"..." Kotone looked at the small slip of paper she held in her hand. "Well...this is the PLACE."

Spirit ball Asato blinked, then looked over at the dying sun seen from the distance beyond the horizon. "But I can't feel Yoh-sama anywhere..."

"Maybe he's still at school." Kotone looked at her watch. "He'll be coming around in a little while..."

There was the sound of wheels screeching softly on the gravel, and a familiar voice. "Excuse me. Is there anything I can do for you...?"

"?" Kotone slowly turned around, blinked, then her eyes go sparkly. "YOCCHAN~~~!!!"

"Huh?!"

"Yocchan...it's me, Kotone! Have you FORGOTTEN?!" Kotone had her hands balled up into fists underneath her chin. "It's been 11 years~~~"

"???" Yoh turned SD. "Sorry, I can't remember you."

"Oh...but...but..." SD Kotone turned into an amiable white Akita puppy. "Then...well..." 

"..." Yoh blinked, then turned SD, giving a wide grin. "Eh, now how could I forget a little pipsqueak like you? 11 years passed already? WOW! You didn't change much! I thought I was seeing just a blown-up caricature of YOU~~~!!!"

"So...you..."

"Heh heh heh, there's only one girl who could get away calling me Yocchan and that's you, Kotone~~~!!! Besides, nobody KNOWS I'm called Yocchan, anyway." Yoh kicked the stand on his bike, leaned it over, then gave Kotone a giant bear hug. "How are YOU~~~?! I can't BELIEVE that you're actually HERE~~~!!!" 

"And I can't believe I'm here either, Yocchan." SD Kotone's eyes turned into little spirals. "Yocchan I can't breathe..."

"Oops, sorry about that!" Yoh un-hugged her. 

Amidamaru was looking at the visitor with wide obsidian eyes. "Master Yoh? Is she a friend of yours...?"

"You could say that, Amidamaru." Yoh gave Kotone a pat on the back. "This here is Kotone Takizawa. A childhood best friend I never actually realized that I had."

"?"

"Whatever Yocchan says, he's still my best friend." Kotone bowed. "Hello, Mr. Amidamaru."

"..." Amidamaru pointed to himself. "You...you could SEE me..."

"Of course she can see YOU~~~!!! She's a shaman." Yoh then kicked at his bike stand again then looked at Kotone. "Have you been standing here long? Sorry, I had to drop by the library for a couple of books to read. My history teacher's been breathing fire down my neck for the last couple of days..."

"It's alright, Yocchan." Kotone held up her grocery bag which was full of groceries (^^;; of COURSE...). "Mama's expecting me to return home after dinner, she reckoned we all have a LOT of catching up to DO."

"Hn? You're heading back to Izumo? Whoa, I better release you the minute after we finish eating dinner. It's a long way back to the Sakuragata Shrine..."

"No, not back to Izumo. We just moved here! You know, to that old shrine by the city's old quarters..."

"WHAAAT~~~?! Why didn't you say SO~~~~?! Heh, we'll REALLY have a LOT of catching up to do." Yoh looked over at chibi puppy Asato, who was eyeing Amidamaru's squiggly ghost tail with interest. "Hey Asato! I guess you still like chasing spirits around; you haven't changed one bit." 

"Only those with squiggly ghost tails." Chibi puppy Asato's eyes closed happily. "You're Amidamaru, right?"

"Errh..." Amidamaru turned a sick shade of blue. "What...what are you..."

"Zoom off, Amidamaru, before he rips half your tail off," Yoh advised.

Amidamaru didn't hear what his master said for he already zoomed off, chibi puppy Asato happily bounding behind him. Yoh smiled at his childhood friend. "Well? Could you make me some ground beef _teppanyaki_?"

"Sure thing, Yocchan!"

Amidamaru's screeches were heard all throughout the neighborhood. Little did they know, somebody was watching them from behind the trees.

"_Gochiso sama deshita_~~~!!!" Yoh said, as he put his very clean bowl down on the small lying table and burped richly. He gave a sheepish little grin. "Heh heh, sorry about that."

"It's OK, Yocchan, you don't have to apologize," Kotone told him. She started clearing the table. "Gee, I guess you've been surviving on instant _ramen_ for the last 4 years you've spent living here in Tokyo..."

"Not really, I cook if I feel like it, and there's Ryuu to help me out, whenever he comes visiting," Yoh replied. "That's like...3 times a week. Then if I'm just too bummed out to even lift a finger, that's when I turn to instant _ramen_..."

"Ryuu?"

"He's a really close friend of mine, and he could cook real GOOD! He's currently going on a grand tour of Japan nowadays, so I've been making do with those microwave dinners from 7/11 lately."

"I see..."

Amidamaru was holding his shredded squiggly ghost tail with both of his hands, tears going down in wavy torrents down his cheeks. Chibi puppy Asato was seated right beside him, his bushy mocha tail wagging happily.

"Are you alright, Mr. Amidamaru? I'm sorry about Asato, he just loves chasing spirits around..." Kotone told the mourning _samurai_ ghost. 

"Spirits with squiggly ghost tails," chibi puppy Asato put in.

"I'm just fine, Miss Kotone, thanks for worrying," Amidamaru replied.

Yoh gave Amidamaru a pat on his back. "I think you've done it, Amidamaru. He's going to chase after YOU for the rest of your after life."

"_MasaKAAA_~~~" Amidamaru wailed, sprouting spirit orbs about his head.

Kotone went into the kitchen with the used bowls and chopsticks, then returned a few minutes later with a tray on which were 2 tall glasses of ice cold lime iced tea, and a platter of her special apple crumble cookies. "Dessert!"

"Oh BOY~~~!!!" Chibi puppy Asato reverted to becoming normal immediately. "DESSERT~~~!!!"

"You've never changed." Yoh got a cookie and bit into it. "Mmm! Tastes just like Mrs. Field's...only better. Have you been using your _furyoku_ in the kitchens for the last 11 years, Kotone?"

"Not really. Well...there's not too much to do, hanging around in the inner shrine all day."

"Well yeah. Plus the fact that your Power Spirit isn't EXACTLY the world's greatest chef," Yoh said with a laugh. "How come you got stuck with him, anyway? If your Power Spirit happened to be a Le Cordon Bleu cook, you won't have trouble toiling in the kitchens ever AGAIN."

"I HEARD that~~~!!!" Asato said, biting into a cookie and giving Yoh a death glare.

"???" Amidamaru looked over at Asato, who was still busy eating on his own cookie, giving Yoh the devilish little slits-death glare. "Hey. How come you could EAT?"

"???" Asato looked over at him, his amethyst eyes blinking. "Why? Can't YOU?"

Amidamaru shook his head.

"???"

"He's a really special kind of Power Spirit," Kotone said simply as she delicately sipped at her lime iced tea. "He can eat."

"But how can that HAPPEN? He's dead like me, RIGHT?" Amidamaru said.

"Ever heard of 'not here yet not there' spirits, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked him. He gestured towards Asato. "He's somewhat like that. And they're really rare."

"Rare...?"

"They can only be handled by _shoukanshi_." Yoh nodded again, biting into another cookie. "_Yourei_, we call them. Spirits who could still get nourished from ordinary human food. Well...not all the time, though. I mean...they can EAT, but they certainly don't eat all the time. They're like people, but they're not. Get it?"

"Well...OK." Amidamaru blinked. "And what is a _shoukanshi_?"

"It's another type of shaman." Yoh nodded for the third time, and bit into his 3rd cookie. "There's the shaman, who serves as a bridge between the humans and the spiritual world; _onmyouji_, who helps the spirits of the dead find their peace and foretell the future; _itako_, who could summon spirits from heaven, earth, or hell; _miko_, not REALLY a shaman, but a shrine priestess who could talk to the gods...and last but not the least, there's the _shoukanshi_. They're supposed to be really rare, because of the fact that most _shoukanshi_ born were gifted with really very terrible powers enough to send everything into oblivion. They're the ones who could summon the gods of heaven, earth, or hell, to do THEIR bidding. How frightening is THAT?"

"Summon..."

"Not only that, they're supposed to be really powerful empaths and have a high level of spiritual 'evolution', so to speak. There are _shoukanshi_ of destruction, lightning...etc., etc., some of them were even rumored to be able to bring the dead back to life. Their powers are so frightening, they were called taboo, and to be born a _shoukanshi_ means that you must be prepared for an entire life of ridicule and persecution." 

There was a momentary flash of pain in Kotone's eyes, but it was gone immediately. When she spoke her voice was small but calm.

"I was supposed to be _onmyouji_, but I was born taboo." Kotone took a bite of her own cookie. "My family has been known as a family of _onmyouji_, and the Asakura Clan's our closest friend. In every generation of my family, there was supposed to be one born as _onmyouji_, but for some strange reason, it skipped for 2 previous generations and then I was born. But it wasn't expected...I'm not _onmyouji_, but _shoukanshi_. There's been no report of a _shoukanshi_ being born into my family as long as my clan could remember."

All of them became quiet.

"And..." Kotone's expression became very sad. "...and that's why I'm here, Yocchan. They've...finally driven out the evil infesting Izumo..." Kotone bowed her head, her startling lightest green eyes filled with tears. "They tried shielding me...but...most of them got hurt. The villagers were all angry...those children feared me..."

***_Get lost, you FREAK~~~!!!_***

***_We don't NEED any abomination HERE~~~!!! Isn't it ENOUGH that those Asakuras are giving us a really HARD TIME~~~?!_***

***_DEVIL'S CHILD~~~!!!_***

Kotone buried her face in her hands and wept, her slight shoulders shaking in grief. Amidamaru was alarmed. "Miss Kotone..."

"..." 

Yoh reached out and held his best friend lightly against his chest. Kotone sobbed and started crying hysterically.

"Shh. Everything's going to be alright now. Yocchan's here..." he said softly.

"It...it...it was so TERRIBLE...and...and..." Kotone squeezed her eyes shut, tears pouring in torrents down her cheeks. "Yocchan...they HATED me..."

"Shh." Yoh smiled faintly. "I for one don't hate you, Kotone. As with Amidamaru and Asato. _Ne_...?"

"..." Kotone's eyes filled with more tears. "Yocchan~~~"

And she broke down and cried really hard, all her emotions bursting loose from a dam all at once.

Yoh was her best, best friend in the whole world. 

And this was one of those times that she was really, REALLY thankful for that.

Kotone left Yoh's house a little while later, when she has become quite composed. Yoh was blinking as he walked her to the gate. "Hey, you sure you're not going to get yourself lost your way back?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, Yocchan, don't worry." Kotone smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you very much, Yocchan. I'm so glad to see you again."

"Ditto." Yoh grinned. "Hey! Would you be coming over tomorrow?"

"I guess so. I'm going to enroll at Yukihara tomorrow, then I guess I'll drop by dinner time again."

"Yukihara? Aw, why didn't you choose Sendouji?!"

"Mama said you're going to corrupt the mind of the innocent." Kotone gave a little wave. "_Ja, mata ne, _Yocchan!"

"_Ja._"

Yoh turned and went inside his house, while Kotone went down the gravel road leading to the highway outside the small patch of rustic land a few minutes away from Tokyo. Spirit ball Asato was floating right beside her. "Kotone-sama...you're feeling fine now?"

"Yes, Asato. Thank you for worrying."

"_Ano_...Kotone-sama..."

"_Hai_...?"

"I..."

"Forget it, Asato. Without you and Yocchan I might be probably very crazy by now." Kotone reached out and huggled spirit ball Asato, who turned chibi puppy spirit ball. She closed her eyes. "_Arigatou_. _Hontou ni, arigatou._"

"..." Chibi puppy spirit ball Asato blushed.

There was a small breeze that blew, and a young man was looking over at her from behind a tree, the breeze whipping his long beautiful dark brown hair behind him in one glistening banner.

"I do feel your pain." The young man's obsidian eyes became thoughtful. "And I'll be seeing you again, _shoukanshi_."

With that, he turned and disappeared into the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Shaman terms taken from that REALLY awesome Shaman King site, Patch Central (or something like that....^^;;). It has COMPLETE biodata on all the characters of Shaman King, including NPC's (^^;; non-part characters...), plus ** REALLY** good spoilers. Well, if you don't LIKE spoilers, then don't highlight them. _Shoukanshi_ and _yourei_ are mine own terms and descriptions, though (_shoukanshi_ = summoner). Visit the site! **It's AWESOME SHAMAN KING GOODNESS~~~!!!**

**TERMS**: 

_Bocchama_ = young master

_Gochiso sama deshita_ = what Japanese say after a meal. It's for thanking the good host/hostess for the food...I think...OO;; It's opposite

(well, NOT really) is _Itadakimasu_, said before a meal.

_Masaka_ = It's impossible!; It can't be!

_Ja, mata_ (_Ja, mata ne!_ or simply_ Ja!_) = See you around!; See you soon!

Yocchan = endearment...hey, Ranma-kun gets away with calling Ukyo Ucchan, why can't Kotone...?! 

**Another interesting note (sort of spoiler; don't like spoilers, don't READ!)**: The Hao Asakura born 1,000 years ago was an _onmyouji_. And because he was one of the world's most powerful _onmyouji_, he was also an empath. An empath is a person who feels the feelings (OO;; of COURSE) and knows the deepest thoughts of those people surrounding him (just like Hisoka Kurosaki, although I don't think he could ever, EVER fathom Kazutaka Muraki's worse-than-a-void-or-abyss kind of psyche...OO;;). Being very powerful probably made Hao an empath, because the Patch Central site says that somebody has to have insanely high levels of power to even become one. And because Hao was an empath he felt all the pain and anguish those souls he sent to wherever it was they should go, and he saw how humans became worse than beasts (he lived in a time of plagues, famines, droughts; these things either bring out the best or the worst in people). He then saw humans as only a nuisance to the world, and coupled with the pain and anguish he felt from the spirits he helped, drove him to insanity that made him want to create a world that was only fitting for shamans like himself. That's why the Asakura Clan decided to kill him before he could even become Shaman King. How psychotic is THAT? But then again, we have to feel for Hao; because he was very powerful, people were so scared of him, and he had no real friends except for a cat. Hey, he didn't want those feelings tuning into him, ANYWAY~~~!!! But he's a satellite dish, so there you go. **And Anna Kyouyama's an empath like HIM.** OO;; Now, ever wonder how she and he could be related...??? (Source: Patch Central) 


	3. Shooting Stars

Shooting Stars

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This is IT my 3rd installment! Now why the HECK was Shaman King so frigging open-ended...?! **GRRRRR.** Anyway, back in the land of Patch, things aren't going as smooth as they seem. Plus, the debut of the new X-Laws, and Hao reminiscing with his pal, Spirit of Fire. Ren takes a trip down memory lane and bumps into Kotone in the process in Chinatown; then meets her again in the Funbari Onsen. HMMM. The smell of OC pairings are in the air. R/R PLEASE~~~!!!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Shaman King and all its characters and Asato Tsuzuki + his 12 Shikigami; they are owned by their respective authors. I own OC's portrayed herein. **So NO SUING~~~!!!**

Fallen

"..."

The huge 54 inch television screen right in front of them was a show of pure static, its drone heard throughout the room. Ordinary people would've called up the cable operator or a TV repairman to fix it, but then again, the person who was watching it was not an ordinary person.

Goldva frowned. It's been 3 days already, and still the static hasn't let up.

"Mistress Goldva..."

The old woman didn't turn around. 

"What is it...?"

"Have the Great Spirits..."

"No, they haven't appeared as of yet." Goldva continued staring at the static screen. "It's been 3 days."

"Should we call Eddie...?"

"Nah, he'd only do this in, and it'll only become much worse. Shilva...could you gather the rest of the remaining Guardians here?"

"Yes, Mistress Goldva. As soonest?"

"As soonest."

The Patch Guardian Warrior gave a small bow then left the room. Goldva just continued staring at the screen.

"This is REALLY bad. Has he awakened...?"

"..."

Marco blinked, then gave a small bow. "Yes, Mistress Jeanne..."

"Marco. Could you please call and gather all of them here...? It is most urgent that I speak to all of you."

"Certainly, Mistress Jeanne. At once."

Marco leaves. He then returns a few minutes later, with a couple of young men and women in tow.

"Mistress Jeanne..." they said, their eyes cast respectfully down to the floor.

"..." The Iron Maiden, which was standing in the center of the dimly-lit room, was just quiet for a while, then the face hatch opened (^^;;), revealing the face of quite a young girl with gray hair, her eyes closed. She slowly opened them, then gazed at them with her kind deep red (OO;; it kinda looked like it) eyes, which had seen and felt so much suffering than all of them inside the room put together in the last 4 years that had passed. "I am very glad to see you all well. It's been quite a while since we all talked together like this..."

"We are all fine, Mistress Jeanne. You are too kind." 

Jeanne smiled (BTW, anybody out there who knows her SURNAME?! OO;;). "It is nothing. You have suffered so much to join me here in my solitude, it is but natural I should be taking good care of you."

The Iron Maiden opened, and revealed Jeanne, dressed in a frilly white nightgown held up in silken ribbons. The young men and women bowed even lower. "Mistress Jeanne~~~!!! How...we are very unworthy of your presence..."

"Do not say such matters. I am not so far above you, to make me think that I am special." Jeanne looked over at them, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. "I am very glad that you have all decided to come here at such short notice. I have something very important to say to you."

Marco looked over at Jeanne. Certainly, this must be a very serious matter as she called all of them to gather here...

"What I have feared, has come true. He has awakened."

"~~~!!!" Marco's eyes widened. "But...that can't...he's DEAD~~~"

"It is what I have feared. It is for this reason why I have allowed myself to serve the Iron Maiden again...I have many fears and doubts and uncertainties...that he didn't really die that day." Jeanne nodded. "He has been biding his time...waiting..."

"Mistress Jeanne...if that's the case..." Marco began. 

"He will strike again. I know he will. He had 4 years. What he did those 4 years...I don't want to know. But I fear his powers have become even greater. If that is the case, then I have no other choice but to finish what I have started 4 years ago. I have been readying myself..." Jeanne's eyes became a little sad. "He will come again to rule with hatred and evil...and I will not have that. He had already caused so much suffering..."

"We will follow you, Mistress Jeanne...whatever happens, we will always be behind you...!!!"

"..." Jeanne closed her eyes. "The path to true salvation is cruel. Do you still intend to follow me...? For this concerns only those who have nothing else left to lose."

"..." A young boy stood up, his slate gray eyes cold as ice. "I have nothing else to lose, Mistress Jeanne, except my life. As I was too young to do anything back then, this is the right time that he should be shown what is truly right and just." 

A young woman with dark brown hair stood up. "And I."

A young man with unnaturally straight silver hair stood up, his deep blue eyes narrowed and set. "And I!"

There was a chorus of answers that shot up from every side of the room, and Marco nodded in satisfaction.

Yes.

Hao Asakura wouldn't be left awakened that long.

"..." Hao Asakura gazed up at the deepening night sky, which was now flowering with stars. It was quiet and calm, and the breezes that came up to him hinted of a crisp autumn ahead...something which he had not really experienced for the last 4 years.

Where was he...?

The flames of the bonfire beside him crackled and burst with renewed vigor (^^;; you get the idea), as Hao reached out to instinctively pull the cloak more firmly about him. He blinked, then looked over his shoulder. "Thanks, Spirit of Fire...I really needed that. I haven't been feeling warm lately..."

A huge glowing red Power Spirit appeared behind him, seeming to warm his young master more by means of his innate flaming heat. Hao smiled then gazed over the twinkling lights of Tokyo which he could see from the hill he was sitting on at a distance. "Gee. It's been a long time ever since I gazed at the Tokyo night skyline like this. It's as if I've traveled so far away..."

Spirit of Fire was just quiet.

Hao looked up again. "The stars seemed so much farther now, don't they...? I used to see them almost within my grasp...floating...like jewels..."

There was a black and white flashback, showing 13 year-old Hao floating in space, stars swirling about him. His eyes were half-closed, his expression glassy, his tattered cloak billowing uselessly about him, his wounds so deep it scarred his mind and soul and physical body.

It was...

Spirit of Fire looked down, and Hao struggled to get rid of the peculiar empty, freezing feeling that had suddenly gripped his entire being. He also looked down. "What is it...? What is it, Spirit of Fire..." 

Spirit of Fire pointed. Hao crept a little closer to the edge and found out that it was just Kotone.

Seeing her clearly under the street lamps like this made him feel like he was home again. 

But... 

Where exactly WAS home? 

Kotone, who was still huggling chibi puppy spirit ball Asato, blinked and looked up. Hao retreated quickly back into the shadows before she could see him, feeling a flush steadily creeping up his face. Spirit of Fire had this very huge question mark over his head as he looked down quizzically at his young master. 

"?" Hao blinked, then gave an awkward laugh. "Heh. It was nothing, Spirit of Fire. Nothing." 

Hao stealthily looked down to where Kotone was still standing, looking up through the total darkness above her, where it completely cloaked the both of them. She stayed on for a couple of seconds more before continuing on her way, still huggling chibi puppy spirit ball Asato. 

Hao let out a small sigh of relief, watching her as she made her way down the street. 

"Unusual, isn't it, Spirit of Fire? For some reason...I feel as if I know her from a long time ago. That _shoukanshi_...where have I seen her before...?" 

The vendors were all noisy, the pedestrians were all noisy, everything else was noisy in Tokyo's Chinatown later that next afternoon, and Ren couldn't have picked a better spot anywhere else in where he could spend this stupid hangover in peace.

Basson was looking at his young master worriedly. "_Bocchama_...do you need to sit down or anything? I'll go look for a bench so you could sit out your hangover in peace..."

"No. Never mind, Basson, I'll just throttle Jun once we get back to the building." Ren had several throbbing lines about his head, his eyes devilish little slits. "Fooling me with that stupid water trick...she should have remembered I'm not yet accustomed to drinking TIGER WINE, as I'm only 17. But NO, she just had to go ahead and pour me all those full glasses until I completely blacked out and I had NO idea I was delivering a monologue until the chauffeur said I was delivering it at the top of my voice via a long-range megaphone." He sprouted several twitches on top of his head. "And I was to get to the SCHOOL for an INTERVIEW~~~!!!"

"It was really unfortunate, _bocchama_. But...everything went fine..." 

"It's a GOOD thing everything went fine, my mouth was desperate in delivering another monologue a while ago, and I nearly lost it." The twitches erupted into a million tiny ones. "JUN you are SO DEAD~~~!!!"

"..." Basson just gave a goofy smile. Normally, his young master wasn't this violent against his older sister, but Jun talked Ren (in his Tiger Wine mode) into delivering a rather horrifying spiel in front of their family friends' daughters to which they all turned beet red and he narrowly proposed to one of them on the spot. It was even more horrifying than an arranged marriage. 

If Master Yoh should hear of that he would laugh until he dies of total asphyxiation. Basson was praying Amidamaru wouldn't have heard of it from the many other spirits hanging about last night.

There was a furious tinkling of bells as Ren pushed one of the store doors open, causing the baker to look up in surprise.

"O-oh! Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have any of those assorted bean paste buns left? I'm planning to buy a dozen boxes, take out." 

"Yes, of course." The baker nodded. "I've a new batch just in, freshly baked. Would it all be filled with bean paste?"

"Pineapple, grape, lychee, salted egg...I don't know, I guess all assorted flavors you have here, a variant of each in every box."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"..." Ren looked at the laminated menu card posted just in front of the cashier, wherein the entire menu was written in flowing Chinese script. "I'll have...the Boat Platter, and a tall pitcher of sweet iced tea." He then reached into his back pocket and took out his long leather wallet. "Do you take Crescent (BTW, I'm just making this credit card line up...^^;;)?"

"Well...yes, sir." The baker then punched his purchases into the cashier. "1 order Boat Platter, 1 order of a tall pitcher of sweet iced tea, 12 orders of assorted buns."

He then swiped the transparent credit card (with a funky looking crescent moon design on 1 side) onto the credit card slot (^^;;) by the cashier and waited until the cashier hummed and printed out a neatly printed receipt, and the machine with the credit card slot printed out a credit slip for Ren to sign on. 

The baker blinked as soon as he saw Ren's name on the credit card. Ren, who signed his name with a flourish, returned the credit slip to him.

"I'll serve your order as soonest." The baker handed him his credit card back. "Enjoy your meal, sir!"

Ren was toting his purchases from the bakeshop a little while later, looking through the busy thoroughfares of Tokyo Chinatown, quiet and thoughtful. Basson thought it best to leave his young master to his thoughts, and reminisced about the sights and smells of his bygone childhood, like this present scene, but not quite.

Ren blinked then looked at the many peddlers hawking their wares to passersby and shoppers alike. His eyes softened. As a child, he never really knew life outside the clan palace, for his father was bent on torturing them in training every single day as long as he could remember. He didn't have a normal childhood like anybody else out there...as he was the heir to the Tao, he was always pushed to his very limits in trying to get himself stronger, and become the most powerful shaman there is, and ordinary people were very afraid of him and them and shunned them for they were different. He would always listen in wonderment as their old nanny tell them of curious things going on beyond the 4 walls of the clan palace...he and Jun would sit on floor cushions, mesmerized, enthralled by simple life of the common folk which they so longed to experience, scions they were of a very powerful and extremely wealthy shaman clan in all of China. The Tao Clan in the last 4 years had become even more prosperous, and in spite of all the money and all the privileges and all the bells and whistles accorded to them as prime examples of life at the highest society, Ren still felt restless and hollow. He had everything he could possibly ever want...friends who showed him more than what money couldn't bring...what else was he missing? 

"...Mama likes mandarin oranges best, oh, I do hope they're sweet enough..."

"Don't worry, Kotone-sama, they're the sweetest! I'll haunt that old guy for you if what he said was false."

"Don't, Asato! I don't want any trouble..."

"Of course, I was only kidding, Kotone-sama..."

Ren glanced idly to his right. At that same instant, Kotone passed by him, engaged in a lively banter with a floating spirit ball, her fine eyebrows drawn together in a helpless gesture as her spirit ball looked like a very smug chibi puppy.

"Asato, you're becoming EVIL..."

"No, of course NOT! I'm just acting as your honorable Power Spirit, and nothing else."

"..._bocchama_...?"

"?" Ren blinked, then looked over at Basson, who was staring at him. He blinked again. "Is anything wrong, Basson?"

"Errh...you looked....quite dazed, a while ago. Are you feeling fine, _bocchama_?"

"What on EARTH are you talking about?"

"...never mind."

"..." Ren was just quiet and went on ahead. 

He had the strangest feeling he met what he was missing just a short while ago.

"**REN TAO~~~!!!**" SD Yoh leapt at him as soon as he appeared by the raised platform leading into the living room of the Funbari Onsen a little while later, bowling SD Ren over and sending the both of them toppling to the ground in a flurry of flying arms, legs, and feet. "Boy oh BOY I've MISSED you OLD MATE, OLD BUDDY~~~~!!!"

"Do you MIND?! I'm having a MAJOR HEADACHE right now and I've not yet completely recovered from my JET LAG~~~!!!" SD Ren snarled, his teeth tiny jagged fangs. "So YOH get OFF of ME~~~!!!" 

"Say you miss ME, Ren, and I'll get off of you," SD Yoh said with a grin.

"YOH~~~"

"**SAY** it~~~!!!"

"BASTARD~~~"

"Heh, I KNOW you've missed me SO much, REN~~~!!!" SD Yoh started rubbing his cheek against SD Ren's, much to SD Ren's chagrin. "Come ON say IT~~~!!!"

"I'm NOT saying ANYTHING~~~!!!"

"SAY IT~~~!!!"

"**NO~~~~!!!**"

"..." Basson was wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. "I truly THOUGHT I wouldn't be seeing _bocchama_ this HAPPY again..." He blew his nose onto the handkerchief loudly, while Amidamaru patted him comfortingly on his back.

Yoh was still laughing as he got off Ren at last and held out a hand to help him up. "Sorry about that, Ren. It's been 4 frigging years since I had an opportunity to pounce on you like that..."

"Do me a favor, Yoh, and just shut up for a minute," Ren said, grabbing Yoh's hand and hauling himself up on his feet. He pointed at the box beside him. "You almost made me squash my coming home present."

"Oh, WOW! Bean paste BUNS~~~?!" SD Yoh grabbed the box then gave a hearty little grin. "I guess it's gotten all moldy and safe right through customs..."

"ASSORTED bean paste buns." Ren looked around. "You should talk. This place is still as junky as the last time I remembered it, and I think it's become so much worse."

"Sorry, I haven't any limitless supply of credit cards to help me by, lugging around my 2 million pieces of furniture by means of my 32 private jet planes." Yoh nodded. "And hey, it's not that junky, I've been doing a little refurbishment here and there, and it looks quite as elegant and awesome as the old _onsen_ inn it used to be." 

"The keyword is 'quite'." Ren shrugged. "Well? What'll it be?"

"I'm trying to get past Astalte in the annoying Frozen Dungeon. Care to give me a boost?" Yoh asked him.

"No. Hey, is that old perv still in that bathroom?" Ren replied.

"He NEVER really left the place, even though how many times Anna tried sending him off to limbo one time too many." Yoh nodded. "Alright, go unload all you want, I'll make us some snacks." 

Ren took some time out in relieving himself at the bathroom, to which the old man popped out and Ren gave him a whack of a folded up newspaper from nowhere. He then zipped up his pants, washed his hands, dried it with a towel, then went towards the living room. He heard Yoh laughing, and heard a familiar female voice which broke into soft giggles as well.

"...the trick is to get the Avalon all fired up, look..."

"Hee hee HAH HAH HAH!!! Of COURSE why the HELL didn't I think of that..."

"?" Puzzled, Ren walked out into the living room, and saw Yoh with the girl he passed by in Tokyo Chinatown a short while ago.

"Heh heh heh...uh...oh." Yoh turned and grinned at Ren. "Hey, Ren! I'd like you to meet my pipsqueak!" He grabbed Kotone and had his arm draped loosely about her shoulders. "This here is Kotone Takizawa, a childhood friend of mine from Izumo. Kotone, that guy standing over there is my other best friend, Ren Tao. Be careful because he pokes with his shark fin when he gets annoyed."

"Hi. How do you do?" Kotone greeted him, in a slightly muffled voice because Yoh was short of throttling her sideways from where he sat. "Yocchan didn't tell me he has another best friend..." 

"Don't worry, Kotone, you're STILL my best friend," Yoh proclaimed happily.

Ren blinked.

Oh NO.

Where had his insides gone TO?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **REN TAO GETTING NERVOUS~~~~?!** What the HELL is this world coming TO~~~?! Oh well. 


End file.
